


NOT Puppy Love

by sarcastic_fina



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew exactly what his parents would label it when they admitted that they were more than just step-siblings or friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT Puppy Love

He knew exactly what his parents would label it when they admitted that they were more than just step-siblings or friends. As soon as they got over the shock, they'd comfort each other with knowing smiles and nod, telling him and Casey that they understood. But as soon as they were out of earshot, his dad and Nora would agree that it was just puppy love. That Derek couldn't possibly, really love her; that Casey couldn't _really_ fall for someone like him. They'd be amused; they'd wait for the day that it all ended. They'd watch each fight as if it was the last one, the one that would finally end their relationship. And then they'd sigh when they made up, as if it was just prolonging the inevitable. They refused to believe that their children could actually love each other.

They ignored the fact that he and Casey actually worked well together. They made up for each other's faults. She was too wound up, neurotic and a little crazy while he was laid back to the point of being lazy and entirely too easy going. She was a hard worker in everything; school, work, every little thing she could get her hands into. While he only really cared about hockey and, though rarely admitted, his family. They fought, a lot, but the arguments eventually became more playful and less cruel or taunting. They bumped heads still, but they found a balance somewhere.

Weeks, months, even years went by and George and Nora were still skeptical. But that day that he bent down and asked her to marry him, with his customary smirk still in place, a brow lifted as if he already knew her answer and was just waiting for her to get her crying and freaking out over with, they all knew that what he and Casey had was not puppy love. It was strong and lasting and it wasn't ever going to end. Not from fighting or criticism or a lack of approval. And when he looked at his dad, he knew that he'd finally realized that. The smile on Nora's face and the tears in her eyes said the same. Not that he really cared, anyway. Casey said yes, was holding tight to him as she cried happily on his shoulder, and he knew, beyond a doubt, that from day one, when she stepped into his life, things were bound to change. If nobody else saw it, he always did.

Derek Venturi didn't do puppy love; if he was going to fall, he was going in all the way. Thankfully, he just happened to go for the exact right girl the first time around and he was keeping her.


End file.
